Of Baseball Games and Blind Dates
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Isabella Swan is tired of being set up on blind dates. With the promise of one last blind date, can Bella stick out to the end of this horrible date, or will she leave in anger. But will a homerun stop her from running away from a baseball game? Injuries, bad Kiss Cam incidents and one sexy baseball player by the name of Edward Cullen.AH rated T for Language use *Update:continueing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. But I do own the plot of this one-shot. So no stealy or Edward will come after you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BPOV

I was going to _kill_ Alice. It's her fault I'm in this predicament. Her and her match making attempts were driving me crazy. A normal person would think after the first three attempts failing miserably, that they should just give up. But not Alice. No Alice "can't bear to see her best friend, since we were in diapers, be lonely at the ripe young age of twenty-two". Her words, not mine.

"Just trust me on this one, Bella," she said, "You'll enjoy this blind date." I regretted ever listening to her now.

Sighing in annoyance, I allowed my best friend and roommate to set me up on one last blind date. It wasn't that her previous attempts weren't because she didn't care, we were basically sisters. It's the men she set me up with.

Blind date number one had a sweating problem. I had to watch in disgust for two hours as the poor boy sweated right into his mushroom soup. Then as he dropped me off, I narrowly missed a kiss, but had to settle for a hug instead. I was ringing out my clothes over the tub all night.

Blind date number two was a giant pervert. The movie had only started ten minutes prior, when I felt his hand trail up my thigh to the button on my jeans. Needless to say, I stomped out of there after shoving his hand off, but not before introducing his shirt to my soda and popcorn.

Blind date number three wasn't too bad. He was actually really nice and sweet. I enjoyed my date with him. After giving him a kiss goodnight and exchanging numbers, I went to bed that night feeling all giddy inside, excited about a second date he promised we would go on. It wasn't until a week later with no phone calls and always catching voicemails, I felt like there was something wrong with me. It wasn't until I stopped with Alice at the local coffee shop did I see the real reason why he hadn't been returning my calls. We walked in to find him leaning over the counter, shamelessly flirting with the girl behind it. Then to make his case worse, he leaned over and kissed her. Let's just say, his shirt held the same fate as blind date number two.

And so now I found myself on blind date number four, and I was seriously regretting allowing Alice to talk me into it. This guy was horrible. Mike Newton was a blonde haired, blue eyed young twenty-four year old who still lived with his mom. Where Alice found this guy, I'll never know, nor do I want to know. And the destination of our date? He took me to a baseball game.

A fucking baseball game.

Kill me now.

I absolutely hated sports with a passion. Growing up with a father that watched nothing but sports tended to make you hate them. For eighteen years of my life, I was forced to watch sports. I loved my dad, I still do, but I hated watching sports. They were boring as hell in my opinion.

"Hot dogs, get your hot dogs here!" a young boy with acne called, carrying a huge tray with hundreds of neatly folded hot dogs in foil.

Mike turned towards me with a smile. "Want a hot dog?" he asked.

"Uh, no thanks," I said trying to hide my disgust.

Mike shrugged his shoulders before yelling to the young boy that he wanted one hot dog. As Mike ate his hot dog, I turned to watch the game, at least trying to look interested. One hour into the game and I was already wanting to go the hell home. Keeping my eyes on the game, I thought of different ways that I could kill Alice.

It was some time later that the players all went off the field. I sat up straight in excitement, hoping the game was finally over. Of course, luck was not on my side today.

"Is the game over?" I asked Mike.

"No, it's the seventh inning stretch. Do you need to go to the bathroom? Need any more snacks?" he asked.

"I'm good," putting a fake smile on my face.

I turned back to the field right as the music changed. I looked around in confusion just as Mike tapped my arm. I looked to him in question before he pointed to the big screen. I saw red and pink hearts all over the screen. I groaned when I realized exactly what was happening. The Kiss Cam.

I scrunched down in my seat as I saw a camera man sweeping over the crowd, looking for his next victims.

_Please don't pick us, please don't pick us…._I chanted over and over in my head. Of course, luck didn't like me at all today. Next thing I heard was the people cheering around us and Mike looking towards me, waggling his eyebrows. I looked up to see Mike and myself on the big screen. Oh fuck me….

I turned to face Mike just in time to see him coming towards me with his disgusting lips puckered. I waited until last minute and turned my head swiftly, causing him to catch my cheek. Thinking he was going to catch my lips, he already had his tongue ready for the attack. You can imagine my disgust as the entire stadium, audience and players and likely national television, watched Mike make out with my cheek. When he finally realized it wasn't my lips he was sucking on, he pulled away with shock. I heard protests around us but ignored them, turning back to face the front. Luckily, the camera man got my point and searched for another victim.

For the rest of the game, I could tell Mike was put out with me. Humph, serves him right. Maybe it'll keep him from calling me or asking me out on another date….

By the time the ninth inning rolled around, I was more than ready to leave. I'm pretty sure Mike could tell. I kept watching him steal glances at the dirty blonde three seats down.

"Hey Mike, I think I'm going to go ahead and go. Alice texted me and said she needed me for a….um….boyfriend emergency," I lied smoothly. Okay I couldn't lie, but by the way Mike was throwing glances at the bimbo, I could tell he didn't care.

"Oh, okay. I could drive you home," he said, reaching for his keys.

"No, it's fine. Alice is coming to pick me up," I lied again.

"Okay. I hope we can do this again," he said. Yeah I don't think so buddy.

"Um, yeah," I said, avoiding his eyes.

I would just have to call a cab to come and get me. I could not stay here any longer.

Just as I stood up, I heard people around me shouting at some player on the field by the name of 'Cullen'. I knew who he was, even though I hated sports. He was on the cover of many magazines that Alice always brought home. Super gorgeous, Chicago Cubs pitcher, and the number one eligible bachelor in the Chicago area at the age of twenty-five.

You can imagine my shock when I heard the stadium let out a roar of cheers and the people around me screaming "Heads up!" Not knowing what the hell they were talking about, I paused and looked in confusion. I caught just a glimpse of white before I felt an incredible pain just on my hair line. I felt the pressure and shock of the pain knock me off my feet, causing me to sprawl backwards into the lap of an older couple.

I heard shouts around me of someone calling a medic. They set me down gently in a chair. I held a hand to the top of my head, feeling a lump form quickly. I closed my eyes as my vision started getting covered in black spots.

"Ma'am, we're here to help you. We're just going to ease you up slowly and take you out to one of our ambulances. We just need to check over you and make sure you're not hurt too badly," someone in an EMT uniform said.

I nodded my head, but stopped when it hurt to do so. They eased me up slowly and helped me towards the exit. Once we got past the stairs, they had a cart waiting for us. They eased me up on it slowly, then once they had me secured, took off for one of the ambulances.

When they reached the vehicle, they carried me over to a waiting stretcher. The EMTs circled around me, checking my blood pressure, checking my temperature, and poking and prodding at my new found lump. All at the same time. To make matters worse, the game was over so the audience members were coming out of the stadium. They whispered to each other, shamelessly pointing at me.

_What a great way to end a blind date_, I thought sarcastically.

One EMT came over to us with a bag of ice and gently laid it on my head. I reached up and secured it there, trying to not release a groan as a headache started forming under my skull.

"You're blood pressure and temperature are fine, Miss. And I see no signs of a concussion," they told me twenty minutes after they finished examining me. "I would recommend you have someone drive you home. Take some Tylenol for the pain and don't go to sleep for the next few hours. Do you have someone that could watch over you for just tonight?"

"I have a roommate. I should call her and ask her to come pick me up. Can you hand me my purse?" I asked, reaching limply for my purse that seemed miles away.

The EMT handed it to me and I started digging through my purse to find my phone. Once I found it, I flipped it open, only to find the batter dead.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Miss, you have someone here to see you," the EMT said next to me.

I looked up from my phone at him in confusion. He wasn't looking at me, but to something to my right. I turned my head, slowly, to the right to see who he was staring at.

Well fuck me….

There he was in all his six foot two inch glory. _The_ Edward Cullen. If Alice had been here, she would have squealed like a little middle school girl and jumped on him faster than you could say sexy. And I must say, he was _a lot_ sexier in person. His hair screamed sex and his green eyes could put the forest of Forks, Washington, the place where I grew up, to shame. He looked gorgeous in his Cubs jersey and jeans that hung low on his hips. You couldn't even tell he was just playing a baseball game, with the way his flawless skin looked.

"Uh…." I stuttered. _Nice going, Swan. Way to make yourself look like an idiot in front of this gorgeous baseball player._

"Uh, hi," he said nervously, running his hand through his hair. Oh, the things I wanted to do to that hair.

"I just wanted to apologize for accidentally hitting you with the ball," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stared at him for a minute, before busting into fits of laughter. I could not believe the way this day has been for me. First, I ended up on the worst blind date ever, then I get hit with a baseball by the number one bachelor in Chicago, and finally, the cherry on top of the cake, said baseball player decided to come and apologize to someone he didn't even know. I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward on the other hand gave me a weird look. I tried to stop, I honestly did, but I could not stop. Finally when I could, I started to explain myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself," I said, feeling bad for allowing this gorgeous man to think I was laughing at him.

"Uh…Okay?" he said it in more of a question tone.

"Sorry, if you knew the kind of day I've had, you would laugh, too. It's just one of those days," I said.

He smirked the most gorgeous smile that made my legs feel like jello. It's a good thing I was sitting down. He came over and motioned for me to move over so he could sit down on the stretcher. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Why don't you tell me about it," he suggested.

"Uh," I looked around nervously at the people looking at us curiously, "Don't you have to leave? I'm sure you have better things to do besides listening to someone like me tell you about the day I've had."

"Nope, nowhere to be. After this I was going home. Just humor me," he said with a wink.

Insert panties dropping here.

"O-okay….I don't know where to start," I said, blushing.

"Why not start where everything turned bad," he said.

And I did. I told him about Alice and her many attempts to set me up on blind dates and how they all ended in disaster. I told him how I did not want to come to a baseball game as a blind date, and how Mike had continued to ignore me and keep his eyes on the blonde bimbo. I finally ended with the incident he had come to apologize for. He was laughing by the end of it.

"So _you're_ the girl that rejected the poor guy on the Kiss Cam. I saw that. I take it you didn't like him very much," Edward said.

"No, besides he was too involved with the bimbo. I'm tired of these blind dates Alice is always setting me up on. They all end in disasters," I said.

"Well, I must say, I'm glad you came on this one. Because then I wouldn't haven't gotten to talk to a pretty girl like you if you hadn't. I ashamed to admit I liked that it was _you_ I hit with the ball and not some bimbo," he said with a smirk.

I giggled, punching his arm playfully. "Jerk."

"Hey," he said throwing his hands up in innocence, "I'm only speaking the truth."

I smiled up at him, blushing softly. He called me pretty….

"So how's the head?" he asked after a moment of us staring into each other's eyes.

I moved the ice off of it, rubbing it gently.

"The swelling's gone down some. But I'm use to being unlucky. I'm a walking danger magnet," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He reached up and rubbed the spot tenderly. I froze, halting my breath, as his fingers touched my skin. There was a tiny spark and a warm trail left in the wake of his fingers.

"I'm really sorry about that. I really didn't mean to hit you," he said.

I laughed quietly. "It's fine. I just hope you don't do this a lot to pick up girls," I said with a wink. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Luckily, he laughed and didn't seem weirded out by me.

"No, I've never picked up a girl this way, I promise. Although, that is a good idea. I don't know why I never thought of that before. Tell me, how am I doing?" he asked with a wink and a sexy smirk.

I blushed looking away trying to avoid his eyes.

"I'd say you're doing a good job," I said, blushing redder than a tomato.

I felt his hand under my chin and him pull my face towards him. Again, with the breathing halting and the spark on the skin on skin contact. When he noticed how close we were, the smile on his face fell and his eyes grew serious. His hand moved from under my chin to my cheek, moving his face closer to mine.

I closed my eyes, anxiously waiting for the feel of his lips on mine. Slowly, almost as if in slow motion, his lips brushed against mine once before coming back and making full contact. I released a breath I had been holding, sighing against his lips. I reached my hands into his hair, ice bag long forgotten, tugging at it softly. He opened his mouth, his tongue meeting mine.

"Bella!"

And cue the one person I had been planning to kill all day.

Edward and I jumped back from each other, me blushing as red as a fire truck and Edward moving off the stretcher. I looked up to see Alice struggling to get past the EMTs who were blocking her from getting to me.

"She's my best friend you nimrods!" she shrieked, uselessly trying to push her way through them.

"It's alright. She's with me," I told them weakly. Somehow they managed to hear me and moved out of Alice's way.

As soon as they weren't blocking her path towards me anymore, she launched herself towards me, wrapping her tiny arms around my torso. The impact of her body hitting against mine nearly knocked me off the stretcher. Luckily, Edward's hand shot out and supported my back to keep me from falling. I threw him a thankful glance over Alice's head. She pulled away, turning her back towards Edward, not completely noticing him at all.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Bella! I'm such an idiot. I mean, Mike freaking Newton? What the hell was I thinking? And I can't believe he brought you to a baseball game! That idiot! I saw it all, the thing with the Kiss Cam and the baseball incident. You really took a spill there, Bells. You scared me to death. I tried to get down here as fast as I could! I'm so sorry!" how she said this all in one breath amazed me.

"Alice! Calm down. It's alright. I'm fine. All I need right now is some peace and quiet and some Tylenol. Do that for me and I'll forgive you," I said, holding a hand to my head. It was like Return of the Headache. Edward's kissing cured it until reality hit. Oh shit, Edward….

I had forgotten about him while Alice rambled on. I turned to see him still awkwardly standing there, running his hands through his hair. Alice turned towards the place where my eyes were settled on. When she saw Edward, her eyes about popped out of her head and her chin basically hit the floor.

"You're Edward Cullen! Oh my gosh, you hit my best friend with a baseball. Oh my gosh, you two were kissing! Bella what the fu-" I cut her off by throwing my hand over her mouth.

"Alice, go wait out in the car. I'll be out there in a few minutes," I said, giving her the look that told her to do as I say without questions.

"Okay, buy you _are_ telling me everything once we get home. Edward freaking Cullen…." she mumbled to herself walking off.

When she was gone, I turned back to Edward with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Uh, sorry about that," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"_That_ was Alice Brandon, or better known as my best friend," I said blushing slightly.

He chuckled again. "She seems like a handful."

"You have no idea," I muttered.

We stood there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. I mean, what do you say to a stranger you just randomly kissed, a hot sexy and famous stranger….

"So, um….I should probably go. I don't want her waiting too long," I said grabbing my purse off the stretcher.

"Wait," he said grabbing my wrist. Sparks flew up my arm, making my body tingle. "I have something for you."

I looked at him in confusion. He reached down into his pocket, pulling out something white. He held it up between us. I nearly laughed when I saw what it was.

"One of the EMTs gave it to me. I'd figured since I'd injured you, I at least wanted to give you something to show you how sorry I am. So I thought, why not the ball that I hit you with," he chuckled nervously. "I know it's kind of lame, but I wanted you to have something to remember the day you got hit by the famous Edward Cullen." That statement was followed by a cocky smirk.

Oh, I had something else besides a baseball to remember him by. That kiss….

"Thank you," I said, reaching up and taking the ball from his hand.

"I even took the time to sign it for you. Hold onto it. It may be valuable someday," he said with a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll make sure to do that."

"There's just one thing I need to it," he said, taking out a sharpie.

I put the ball in his outstretched hand and curiously watched him scribble something under his name. When he was done, he blew on it to make sure it was dry before handing it back to me. Under his name, was a number. Not just any number, though. It was a _phone number._ I looked back up at him with my mouth open like the idiot I was.

"I'd like to make it up to you about the whole accident. Something besides a silly baseball. Maybe we could have dinner one night?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked acting like a nervous high school teenager. To ease his worries, I boldly reached up on my tip toes and pecked his lips. I pulled away with a shy smile and looked at him from under my lashes.

"I'd like that," I said blushing slightly.

His answering smile was brilliant. "Good, because I make a mean green bean casserole."

I couldn't help but laugh at his goofy behavior.

"So, I'll call you and let you know when I'm free," I said, avoiding his eyes again.

His hand snuck under my chin and pulled my face towards his again.

"I'll be waiting patiently," he said with a smirk.

He backed away then, holding out his hand.

"I never formally introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him before putting my hand in his giant one. There's that spark again….

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said with a smile.

He flashed a smile before yanking me forward with my hand and pulling me into another mind boggling kiss. You can imagine my frustration at my best friend when I heard her familiar horn honk behind us. I pulled away with an internal groan. Edward's breath fanned my face, making me temporarily forget my frustration towards the pixie.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Bella Swan," he said.

Then just like that, he pulled away entirely. With one last wink and a wave he turned to walk off. I stayed frozen for a minute, before turning and heading for Alice's car. Before I reached her car, I turned to watch Edward's retreating form over my shoulder. I smiled shyly when I saw him do the same over his shoulder. I gave him one last smile before turning and walking towards Alice's car.

As soon as I opened the door, Alice's voice carried out before I could even sit down.

"When's the first date?"

As I shut the door to her car, I let out a long groan. Here we go….

**REVIEW! :)**

***Updated: I'm now continueing this story since I was asked by multiple reviewers! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since in most of my reviews, I was asked to continue this story, I decided to listen to my reviewers and make it a story. I'll write it in little snippets, some set right after the other, some set weeks, days or maybe months after the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I think it will be a nice change in story writing for me. I'll try and update as soon as I can with this! Enjoy! **

The First Date

BPOV

I sat on the couch nervously waiting for Edward to show up. Alice was sat next to me, eagerly chirping my ear off. I think she was more excited than I was at the moment. It wasn't that I was not excited, I was. The nerves were just overtaking the excitement at this point. I mean, I was going on a date with _the_ Edward Cullen. Famous baseball player/pitcher for the Chicago Cubs, number one bachelor in Chicago, and the man every woman in their right mind wants. No pressure or anything.

After I had successfully took revenge on Alice for setting me up on that last horrible blind date with Mike Newton, and once the lump on my head had also healed, I called Edward to set up a date.

"Hello?" he asked on the third ring.

"Um, hi. It's Bella, Bella Swan," I said nervously twirling the phone cord around my finger. Alice was standing next to me, taking in every word I said. It had been almost a week since I met Edward and kissed the handsome man. After much encouragement from Alice hounding me all week about calling him, I caved and finally called.

"Bella Swan! I was starting to think you would never call," he said. I could practically hear the smirk on his face through the line.

"Yeah, I've sort of been a little busy with work this week," I lied. Okay, I did work every day this week, but I had time to call Edward. I just couldn't find the guts to do it until now.

"Well, if you're not too busy Saturday night, how about you come over for dinner at my place? I told you I made a mean green bean casserole, right?" he asked with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, you did."

"So how about it? You in?" he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I would love, too. I just need your address…" I said, looking for a pen.

"Nonsense, I'll come pick you up. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let the lady find my apartment," he said.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

After giving him my address, we hung up. Only then, was I assaulted by Alice's high pitch squeal and outfit planning for my date. She laid out an outfit days ahead that consisted of dark blue skinny jeans and my loose grey shirt that hung off one of my shoulders, matching it with the cutest sandals I had ever seen. I was not a fashion expert in any way, but I had to admit, the outfit was perfect for the first date.

A knock on our apartment door roused me from my memories. Alice squealed next to me, running to get the door. I shot up after her, running to catch the door before she did. It _was_ my date after all.

"Mary Alice Brandon, do not open that door!" I yelled, as I saw her reach for the door.

She turned and pouted at me, before stepping aside. I touched the door knob, giving her a look. She pouted again before turning and heading back to the living room. Knowing her, she was probably peeking around the corner, watching my every move.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. Waiting for me on the other side was the sexiest man I had the glorious pleasure of laying eyes on. Edward was in a tight green t-shirt under a black jacket that accentuated his muscles and brought out the green in his eyes and dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips. I mentally licked my lips as I took in his hair that was wilder than ever.

"You look beautiful," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I blushed and thanked him silently.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said with a shy smile.

He chuckled and held his arm out to me. "Shall we go?"

I nodded my head, reaching for my jacket. After he helped me get it on, he offered his arm again, which I gladly took. Before closing the door, I heard Alice yell out, "Later love birds!"

I blushed and turned to see the biggest smile on Edward's face. He ignored my blush and we headed down to his car. It didn't shock me that he had a very expensive car, a silver Volvo. It fit him nicely. After holding the door open for me and getting in himself, we took off.

"So how's the head this evening?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's fine. The knot went down," I said.

"I have to apologize again. I'm really sorry about that," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine. I already forgave you a week ago," I said, turning to smile at him.

He smiled back, glancing at me before turning back to the road. On the way to his apartment, we talked about different things, ranging from our favorite color to our favorite author. When we pulled up to his apartment, not only did I notice how it looked so much fancier than the one I shared with Alice, but it was only a few blocks away from where I lived.

After parking the car and coming around to help me out, we headed inside, trying to get out of the chilly air. Edward lived on the top floor of the building, floor twenty. When the elevator dinged, he grabbed my hand, leading down the hall. There weren't many doors on this floor, only four counting Edward's.

Upon opening the door, I knew his apartment was going to make mine look like a poor person's. What I didn't expect was the colors of the apartment giving off a soft glow. The kitchen was huge, making me fall in love with it immediately. The living room had a flat screen tv hanging on the wall, a couch, and two love seats with a coffee table in the middle. Down the hall, were two doors, which I assumed were bedrooms. On one wall of the living room, were glass doors leading out to a huge balcony that hung over the city of Chicago.

"Wow," I said, doing a full 360 turn to take it all in.

"I know, amazing isn't it? I guess that's one of the perks of being a baseball player. My mother helped me decorate everything. I know it looks a little feminine," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, it's perfect. It suites you. One question though," I said, staring down the kitchen.

"Shoot," he said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Can I have your kitchen?" I joked, turning to smile at him.

He chuckled, coming over to take my jacket off.

"Do you cook a lot?" he asked.

I nodded my head, walking in the kitchen, letting my hand travel over the marble counter tops.

"My grandmother taught me before she passed away. When I went to live with my dad, he didn't know how to cook a pop tart. I was always trying new things," I said, turning to look at him.

He smiled, coming over and standing next to me.

"Well, tonight I'll cook. All you have to do is relax and allow me to cook for you," he said, moving to trap me against the counter top.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as his face moved closer to mine. Before his lips touched mine, his hand travelled to something behind me before pulling it between us. I turned to look at the object in his hand. A can of green beans.

"I'll get started," he said, smirking and moving away from me.

I had to hold in a whimper as he moved to stand in front of the stove. As he started preparing dinner, I hopped up on the counter, letting my legs dangle off the edge. He came over a few minutes later, popping the cork from a bottle of wine. He reached into a cabinet next to me, getting two wine glasses. He poured us each a glass before handing me mine. I gladly took a sip, watching him get back to cooking.

As he cooked, we made small conversation. He asked me about different things, making it hard for me to ask him anything. Once he had dinner finished, he led me outside to the balcony. I had to stifle a gasp as I took in the scene. He had a table set out with two chairs set across from each other. Beside a bottle of wine were candles, lighting the balcony with dim light, setting a romantic glow. He pulled a chair out for me, motioning for me to sit down.

"I'll be right back," he said before heading inside.

I waited patiently, hearing him bang around in the kitchen. When he returned, he had two plates in his hands. He set one down in front of me and the other on the opposite side before sitting down himself. On my plate was, indeed a green bean casserole, but also pork and rolls. I took a bite of the casserole and couldn't help but moan.

"You're right, this is so good," I said once I swallowed.

He chuckled. "Good, because it's about the only thing I can make. I picked up the pork from the market today and had it already cooked," he said.

We ate in a comfortable silence, but I couldn't help but steal glances at him every now and then. When we were done, he went to get our plates, but I stopped him.

"Here, I'll get them. You cooked for me, I'll do the dishes," I said, standing up.

"Absolutely not. It's my apartment. There is no way I would allow a woman to do the dishes," he said heading inside.

I followed him in and went to the kitchen.

"How about a compromise? I'll help you. I'll feel useless if I don't do something," I said, standing next to him at the sink.

He seemed to think about it for a minute, before giving in.

"Alright, I'll rinse, you clean. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I said with a smile.

After the dishes were done, he shut the light off and pulled me to the living room.

"I rented us a movie. I hope you're into romantic comedies," he said, going over to the tv.

"They're my favorite," I said, kicking off my shoes and pulling my knees up to my chest.

After setting the movie up and turning off the lights, he came over and sat down next to me on the couch. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, taking his other to pull my legs over his lap. As the opening credits began, I laid my head against his shoulder, wrapping one arm across his waist and sighing contently.

We were half way through the movie when we both began to doze off. It was some time later, when the main menu of the movie kept playing repeatedly, that I woke up. I found myself lying down next to Edward, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly across my waist. I sat up, looking around in confusion, not remembering at first where I was. It wasn't until I caught a glimpse of Edward's peacefully sleeping face that I remembered. I glance at the clock to see it was almost two in the morning. I hated waking him up, but I knew I had to so he could take me home.

"Edward, wake up," I said softly, nudging his shoulder.

He mumbled something unintelligible before burying his face into my side. I tried again.

"Edward, it's two in the morning. I have to go home," I said.

"Just stay the night," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I stayed quiet, watching him closely. He just invited me to stay the night. I suddenly grew nervous. Does that mean he wants too….

"I'll take the couch, you can have my bed," he said, looking at me.

"I can't kick you out of your bed, Edward. I'll take the couch," I said.

"Nonsense. Since we're both so stubborn, we can just sleep in my bed then. It's big enough. I promise I won't try any funny business," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but nod my head.

"But what about my clothes? I have nothing to sleep in," I said, looking down at my jeans.

"I have a t-shirt and some pants you can borrow. And I have an extra toothbrush," he said, standing up and offering me his hand.

"Okay," I said taking it.

He led me down the hall to the door on the left. He opened it to reveal a king size bed in the middle with a gold comforter. He had a pair of dresser drawers on one side and a flat screen on the wall. There was a door on left side of the wall, and another on the right side next to the dresser drawers. I assumed one led to a bathroom and the other to a closet.

"Bathroom is that way," he said pointing to the door on the left.

He walked towards the set of drawers, pulling one open and digging through it. After finding what he needed, he walked over to me and handed me some clothes. I thanked him and headed towards the bathroom.

"Toothbrush in under the sink," he called after me.

I gave him a smile before shutting the door behind me. I brushed my teeth first before changing into the clothes Edward gave to me. He had given me a Cubs t-shirt and some flannel pants. When I put the shirt on, it almost went to my knees. I stared at the pants for a moment, before folding them up neatly. _Live a little, Swan_….

I opened the door, enjoying the reaction of Edward's eyes widening and looking away quickly. I handed him his pants back, giving him an innocent smile.

"I'd figured the shirt was long enough, so I didn't think I need the pants. Is it fine?" I asked teasingly, doing a little twirl for him to get a full view.

"Um…uh….yeah," he said, avoiding looking at me.

I smiled in satisfaction before climbing up on the bed. He had already changed into a wife beater and some boxers. Before he pulled down the covers, he snapped his head towards me and gave me an evil smirk that made my insides turn to jelly. What was he planning to do?

"It's a little hot in here. I think I'll take off my shirt. Is that fine?" he asked with a smirk.

Without waiting for my answer, he took it off anyways. I gulped as I watched the muscles in his flex and constrict under his skin. He looked at me with a smirk, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, sure," I said turning away.

He chuckled before pulling the covers down. He crawled under and motioned for me to do the same. I crawled over to him, sticking my legs under the sheets. I almost moaned at how soft his sheets felt on my legs. He laid down, pulling me with him. I laid my head down next to him, keeping space between us. He reached over, turning the light off. As soon as it was pitch dark, the electricity between us maxed tenfold.

It was awkwardly silent between us before I felt Edward's arm sneak under the covers and wrap around my waist. I let out a tiny squeak as he pulled me closer to his body. I laid my hands on his bare chest and looked up at him under my lashes. His green eyes stood out in the darkness of the room.

"I really enjoyed our date tonight," he whispered into the silence, his breath washing over my face.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"There was still something I didn't get to do," he said.

"What was it?" I asked.

Before he answered, he reached down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I gasped against his lips, reaching my hands up and weaving my fingers through his hair. He chuckled against my lips, leaning over me and putting both arms on either side of my head to prop himself up. He deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away.

"We shouldn't get too carried away. It _is_ the first date," he said, smirking slightly.

I couldn't contain the smile on my face. He was such a gentleman. I nodded my head, before reaching up and pecking his lips lightly.

"Thank you for the date. It was perfect," I said as he rolled onto his side.

He smiled softly. "You're welcome."

I snuggled up against him, feeling more comfortable now that I knew he wasn't going to push the sex topic. It wasn't that I didn't want to have sex with him. It's just like he said though, it _is _the first date. I wasn't some kind of girl that jumped into someone's bed on the first date. Or should I say someone's pants, because technically I was in Edward's bed. Oh you know what I mean….

"Goodnight Edward," I said, laying my head against his chest.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off the sleep.

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Will You Be My Girlfriend

BPOV

"Please go to the game, Bella. Pretty, pretty please," his velvet voice said over my phone.

"Edward, you're a big goof ball, you know that?" I laughed.

I was currently cooking some chili for Alice and I, talking to Edward on the phone. I had the phone wedged between my ear and shoulder as I stirred the chili.

"Does that mean you'll go?" he asked hopefully.

I sighed. I hated telling him no when he used that tone of voice, and he knew it.

"I don't know. You do remember what happened last time right? I'd rather avoid you while you're around baseballs," I joked.

"Bella," he sighed, "I promise you won't get hit with a baseball this time."

"And how do you know that?" I challenged.

"Because from where you will be sitting, it will be physically impossible for any baseballs to come near you," he said matter of factly.

I paused my stirring. "Where exactly do you plan on me sitting?"

"On top of the dugout, of course," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Edward, I cannot afford tickets that close," I said, hating to disappoint him.

Instead of his disappointed voice coming through, his laughter radiated through the phone.

"Oh Bella, you're so silly sometimes," he chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, why would I ask you to come to one of my games and let you pay? What kind of jerk would I be if I let that happen? Of course you're not paying. I can get you a ticket with a snap of my fingers," he said.

"Edward, I don't want you spending money on me…."

"Oh please, Bella. I'm the pitcher for the team you're going to watch. I don't have to pay to get you a ticket," he said.

I sighed. He played tough and he knew it. There was no way out of this. I was quiet for a minute, trying to find any other excuses. I couldn't find any. Well shit…..

"But what will I wear?" I asked with a smirk.

I could practically hear the grin in his voice as he yelled an excited "Yes!"

"I'm only going for you, I hope you know that. And you better get a ticket for Alice because I am _not_ going by myself. And I'm serious, I don't have anything to wear," I said.

"I'll give you one of my jerseys. And a ticket for Alice I can do. I don't want you sitting up there all by yourself with drunken guys sitting around you," he said.

I couldn't help but giggle. "If any baseballs hit me, I'm blaming you and I will never go to one of your games ever again."

"I promise you won't get hit," he said with so much conviction in his voice, I believed him.

"What time is the game?" I asked.

"I'll come pick you and Alice up. I'll have my buddy Jasper with me. He's the short stop for the team," he said.

"The what?" I asked, which cause Edward chuckle again.

"The short stop. He's between second and third base. He's the one closer to second," he said.

"Uh, okay. Are you sure I should bring Alice then? She has like the biggest crush on Jasper Whitlock. That's all I hear about these days. Jasper this and Jasper that," I said waving my hand around, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm sure Jasper can handle it. You know, maybe they'll hit it off. Jasper is single you know," he said.

Just to tease him I said with a giggle, "How do you know Jasper and _I_ won't hit it off."

I could hear his playful growl through the phone. "Jasper wouldn't think of crossing me that way. Not if he wanted to live to be old enough to retire."

"Relax, I'm just kidding. There's only one man I'm attracted to. And his name is Edward Cullen," I said boldly.

"Good. Because there is only one girl I'm attracted to and her name is Isabella Swan. I would be heartbroken if she wasn't equally attracted to me," he said, faking hurt.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Bella, is dinner ready yet?" Alice whined from the living room.

"Almost, Alice!" I yelled back, covering the speaker with my hand.

"Is it time to go?" Edward asked. I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Unfortunately. I'll see you Saturday?" I said, confirming our plans.

"Saturday, four o clock, be ready. I'll have my jersey ready for you," he said.

"Okie dokie," I said with a smile.

We said our goodbyes before hanging up. As I began filling bowls with the chili, Alice came in the kitchen smirking at me.

"So when's yours and Eddie's next date?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Saturday. Well, if you call it a date. I'm going to his game. Actually, correction, _we're_ going to his game," I said.

"Sweet! I have to say this, Bella, but your boyfriend is hot and it has its perks," she said, digging into her chili.

I blushed, eating my own chili. "He's not my boyfriend, Alice. We've only been on one date."

"Wait, so he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet? What did he not have time when you stayed the night with the other day? What did you two actually do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We only fell asleep, I told you that," I said rolling my eyes. "And no he didn't ask me. We've only been on one date, Alice. We're not rushing anything."

"Do you think he'll ask you soon?" she asked smiling dreamily.

"I don't know, Alice," I mumbled into my chili.

"You two aren't going to make me the third wheel are you?" she asked.

"Actually, Edward's friend Jasper is riding-" I was cut off by Alice's loud squeal and her arms around my neck.

"Oh my gosh! I love your boyfriend, I mean boy toy, I mean guy friend with benefits, whatever the hell he is! I get to meet Jasper freaking Whitlock! Thank you Bella for getting smacked with Edward's ball and meeting him! Thank you for being attracted to Edward because now I get to meet his fine ass friend Jasper Whitlock!" she screamed, dancing around the kitchen.

I couldn't help but laugh at her little display of excitement.

"Well, love you too, bitch," I laughed.

She stopped dancing and turned to me, still with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Bells. You know I love you, but still, I get to meet Jasper Whitlock. I _told_ you I would meet him one day," she said, sitting back down.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She had always gone on and on how one day she would meet her celebrity crush Jasper Whitlock. Good thing for her, Edward and I planned to push the two together Saturday.

"If you act like that around him, you know you'll scare him off before you even get to say anything to him," I said.

"I'll be good, I promise," she said, moving to act like an innocent girl.

"Whatever you say, Alice," I said, continuing to eat my chili.

_Saturday_

A knock on the front door alerted me of how late I was running. Alice had decided to go into full Bella Barbie mode, doing my makeup_ and_my hair. When I had noticed what time it was when she finished, I started rushing around, looking for my shoes. I found one shoe under the bed, now I had to find the other.

"I got it!" Alice yelled throughout the apartment.

"Where's my other shoe Alice?" I yelled as I heard her open the front door and greet the person.

"It's out here, Bella! It was in the hallway!" she yelled back.

I groaned and headed from my bedroom towards the hallway. I saw Alice dangling my shoe on her forefinger, giving me a smirk. I frowned and snatched it off her finger, pulling my foot up and slipping it on. I looked past her then and noticed Edward and some other guy. I assumed it was Jasper.

"Hi," I said, waving towards him and Edward.

Edward maneuvered around Alice and pulled me into a hug. He reached down and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

I blushed when I noticed I was still only in my tank top I was going to wear under Edward's jersey. I heard two people fake puke behind Edward's back. Edward and I both turned to see Alice and Jasper being the culprits of the noises.

"Do you think they'll do this the entire day?" Jasper asked Alice as if we weren't there.

"With our luck, yes," she said.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he said in a southern accent, holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed it with a shit eating grin. "Alice Brandon. You've kept me waiting long enough."

He raised an eyebrow at her before smiling. "Well, I'm sorry, ma'am."

I turned to look at Edward with a raised eyebrow, who had the same expression on his face. As Alice and Jasper started staring at each other with no words, Edward held out a white shirt to me.

"The jersey I promised I would bring you," he said, moving his arms off of my waist.

I thanked him before pulling the jersey over my head. I was careful as I heard Alice's plea to not mess up my hair. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Edward chuckled, pulling on a lock of my hair.

"You look perfect," he said.

I blushed and thanked him. I couldn't help but take deep breaths of the jersey. It smelled just like Edward, cinnamon and honey.

"We should get going or we're going to be late. You know how Coach is when we're late, Edward," Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "He's right. We need to get going."

"I just need to grab my purse…." I said, heading into the living room, Alice following right after me.

After putting my jacket on and grabbing my purse, I met Edward in the hallway. He offered his hand, which I gladly took.

On the way to the stadium, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the back, having their own conversation. I turned towards Edward and gave him a look, who gave me the same one.

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't scared him off yet," I said once the car was parked.

Alice and Jasper were walking ahead of us, Alice's arm wrapped tightly around Jasper's. The two were talking and laughing, completely ignoring Edward and I.

"Jazz is a good guy. He won't hurt her. He's been alone for a while. I think Alice is perfect for him. When I first met her, I immediately thought how Jasper would like her. He needs someone like her," he said thoughtfully.

I turned and looked up at his face. He met my eyes and gave a soft smile. I turned back to watch Alice and Jasper and smiled at how cute the two looked together.

"He's perfect for her, too," I said.

Edward nodded his head as we headed for the box office. While Edward was talking to the woman behind the glass, I stayed with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet the girl who has captured Edward's attention," Jasper said.

I blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"It's nice meeting you, too, Jasper," I said.

"I've never seen him so happy, so I have to thank you. You've brought out a side in him I haven't seen in so long," he said.

Before I could say anything, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned to see Edward standing next to me.

"What are we talking about?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing," Jasper said.

Edward raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, ladies. Here are your tickets. First row above the dugout," Edward said, passing Alice and I each a ticket.

"We should get going, Edward," Jasper said.

Edward nodded.

Jasper turned to Alice, picking up her hand and kissing it softly. "I hope to see you after the game, Miss Brandon," he said.

She giggled like a little school girl, nodding her head at him.

"You most definitely will," she said.

Edward's voice pulled me away from their little display of affection. His voice was in a quiet whisper right at my ear.

"Meet me on the field after the game," his warm breath made shivers go down my spine.

"How can I get onto the field?" I whispered back.

"I'll have Jasper come get Alice afterwards, and he'll lead you onto the field. Just stay in your seats after the game," he said.

I nodded my head as he pulled back to look at me. His dazzling smile made my breath hitch. I could never get over his beauty. Before leaving, he pulled my face towards his and brought me in for a kiss. Before we could get too lost in the kiss, he pulled away with a smile.

"I'll see you after the game," he said.

And with that, he and Jasper were gone. I felt Alice pulling me towards the entrance.

"Oh Bella, Jasper is so perfect," she said as we took our seats.

I giggled at my best friend's dream like voice.

"Keep going at this rate, Alice, and you'll end up marrying him next year," I said.

She grew serious then, turning to me.

"Bella, I'm going to marry that man," she said.

I paused and raised an eyebrow at her. Alice always had a sixth sense, if you call it that. She randomly has dreams, that most of the time comes true. I can only think of one occasion that one of her dreams hasn't come true. She's always had these dreams since she was six years old. I knew when Alice told me something in that certain tone of voice, I knew to believe her.

"Do you want anything?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I'll go with you. No one is going to take our seats," she said, standing up.

We stopped at a stand to get a corndog and a beer stand. When we returned to our seats, we sat down and began eating our corndogs. Once we finished, we sat and talked some more, waiting for the teams to come out.

Finally when they did, I couldn't help but smile at how hot Edward looked in his uniform. Those baseball pants made his butt look amazing, I had to admit.

The Cubs were first up to bat, Edward leading them off. Before going up to the plate, Edward turned towards the crowd, finding me immediately.

"Good luck kiss?" he mouthed towards me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Lifting my hand towards my mouth, I kissed it and blew it his way. He 'caught' it and pretended to tuck it away in his pocket.

I heard Alice squeal how cute our little display was as Edward went up to bat. I watched nervously as the other team's pitcher threw the ball straight into the catcher's glove.

"Strike one," the ump called.

The next one he threw, Edward swung at, only to foul it off into the crowd on the third base side.

"Foul ball, strike two," he ump called again.

The pitcher paused for a minute before throwing again. This time, Edward didn't swing.

"Ball one."

I felt my legs begin to shake as the pitcher threw the ball. With one mighty swing, Edward's bat collided with the ball, sending it flying into right field. I held my breath as the right fielder undershot the distance, allowing the ball to fly right over his head and bouncing into the ground behind him. Edward managed to get to second base before he stopped, seeing the short stop, which I now knew what position it was, reach out to tag him. Luckily, Edward got back on second before getting tagged out.

As the next batter came up, I kept my eyes only on Edward. He stepped off the bag slightly, watching the pitcher intensely. As the ball left the pitcher's hand and over shot the catcher's glove, Edward took off for third base. He made it just in time for the third baseman to catch the ball. Unfortunately for the third baseman, Edward was already safely on the bag. The player threw the ball angrily back to the pitcher.

As the second batter hit the ball onto the ground into center field, I watched as Edward took off for home plate. The audience cheered loudly as the second batter was declared safe and Edward scored one point for the Cubs. I will admit, I was one of the people cheering, but only for Edward.

As the game went on, I found myself not bored at all, unlike the last time I was here. I had a feeling it was because this time, I had a purpose to actually watch the game. That purpose? One sexy baseball player with the number thirteen on his back and the name Cullen.

By the time the ninth inning rolled around, I was on the edge of my chair. The teams were tied and the bases were loaded. It was Edward's turn up for bat.

The first ball thrown was a swing and a miss.

"Strike one."

The second, third, and fourth were called as balls.

The fifth pitch was fouled off and called as strike two. _Now_ I was officially sitting on the edge of my seat. I could see the frustration coming off Edward in waves. I saw him tighten his hands on his bat just as the pitcher took his stance. With one last pitch, Edward swung with everything in him.

The ball connected with the bat, sending it flying over the railing and into the crowd for a homerun. I was cheering so loudly, I couldn't hear anyone else around me. I watched as Edward did his victory lap around the bases, sending everyone and himself home. The team came out and cheered together, hugging each other, mostly high fiving Edward. As they lined up to give the other team a 'great game,' everyone around us started getting up.

When Alice stood up, I grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

"Edward said he'll send Jasper to come get us," I said.

She smiled and nodded at me.

"So what are you and Edward going to do to celebrate?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"He asked me to meet him on the field after the game," I said.

She smiled so big, I thought her face would break in half.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. We sat and talked for twenty minutes as the stadium began to empty out. There was no one left but Alice and I, when we saw Jasper walking towards us. Alice jumped up, running towards him and giving him a hug.

"Good game," she said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Thank you, darling," he said, taking a hold of her arm.

"Congratulations, Jasper," I said, walking over towards them.

"Thank you, Bella. If you follow me, I'll lead you to a place you can get on the field," he said.

I nodded and walked beside him and Alice who were still linked together. I followed him onto the main strip where the shops were and in a door that read "Keep Out". We went down a bunch of stairs until we came down to the bottom.

"Just open that door and you'll be on the field. Edward will be here in a few minutes. He just had to get showered and changed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this beautiful lady out for a celebratory dinner," he said, turning to look at Alice.

She giggled before turning to me.

"See you later, Bella!" she said as they headed up the stairs.

I laughed at their fascination towards each other before opening the door. I was right next to the dugout I was sat above the entire game. I walked over to home base and sat down on the grass behind it, looking out into the stadium. I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't hear the voice behind me.

"Amazing isn't it?" a velvet voice asked, from behind me.

I jumped and turned to see Edward right behind me. I stood up, turning to face him.

"You scared me," I said.

"I'm very sorry, miss," he said, ducking his head.

I smiled and took in his appearance. His hair was damp from his shower and he was wearing the same clothes he picked me up in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face close to mine.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cullen," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why thank you, Miss Swan," he said.

I thought he was fixing to kiss me, until he pulled away, smiling knowingly.

"Why don't you try and pitch to me?" he asked, pulling a ball out of his pocket.

"Edward, I have no hand eye coordination. And besides, I don't think I can throw that far," I said, turning to look at the pitcher's mound, which seemed almost a mile away.

"You won't know until you try," he said, giving me a little shove.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. I will not be held responsible if something happens to you. I will only tell you 'I told you so'," I said, taking the ball from him.

He chuckled and stood behind the home plate. He went over to his bag, and pulled out a mitt before squatting down.

"Don't I need one of those?" I called to him. He seemed so far away.

"No, I'll just toss the balls to you. You'll be the one pitching," he said. I could see the smirk on his face all the way from over here.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled.

I took a deep breath before throwing the ball….

And completely missing Edward's glove. More like throwing a mile to the left. He shot up and retrieved it before throwing it on the ground towards me. When ball stopped right in front of me, I bent down and picked it up.

"I told you I was bad at this. I'm no professional pitcher," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He just chuckled. "Try releasing the ball a little earlier," he said taking his stance behind the plate.

I nodded my head, going to throw it again. This time, it went straight, just short of the base. It bounced on the ground as Edward moved forward to scoop it up.

"Here, I'll show you," he said, coming over to me.

He stood behind me, taking both of my arms in his hands. I felt my breath hitch again and began to lose focus on the fact that Edward was showing me how to throw the ball. I was sorely focused on the way his body molded against mine. I didn't even hear the words he was speaking, only feeling the way he moved my body and arms with his hands.

"Got it?" he asked, bringing me out of my trance.

I stared blankly at him. "Uh…what?" I asked.

He started laughing loudly, the only sound in the stadium.

"Bella, did you even hear anything I told you?" he asked when he stopped laughing.

"Um….no?" I said it in a questioning tone.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," he tsked, "I guess I'll have to punish you for not listening to me."

My eyes widened as he came closer. I backed away instinctively.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked as he tried to get closer.

"I think tickling you to death will be good punishment," he said with a sexy smirk.

"No, Edward, don't!" I screamed as his fingers reached for me.

I narrowly dodged him and ran around him. When I heard his footsteps behind me get closer, I continued to run around the stadium, away from him and his fingers. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned to watch him chase me. His matching laughter only caused the giggles to escape more.

"No!" I squealed in laughter as he caught me around the waist in center field.

He laughed, pulling me down until we were laying on the soft grass with him hovering over me. His fingers began to descend on my sides, causing me to squirm under him. I couldn't stop the laughter as his fingers tickled me.

"Please, stop!" I managed to gasp out between breaths.

"I don't think you've had enough punishment, Isabella," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped out, "I promise to be good."

He paused for a minute. "Hmm, nope I don't think you meant that," then he went right back to tickling me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Please, just stop tickling me!" I giggled.

He stopped and put both hands on each side of my head. He hovered over me, leaning his face close to mine. I immediately got lost in his green eyes. It was silent between us, the only noise was our breathing which was starting to mix together.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he suddenly asked.

My eyes widened at his question. He waited patiently for my answer.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked out.

"Bella, there's something about you that attracts me to you. I don't know what it is, but I do know that you're the greatest woman I've ever met. I know you're not one for the limelight and the papers will be all in our business, trust me, it will be annoying. But I don't want to let you go, because there's something special about you. So will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, hope filling his voice.

I could never say no to him. It just wasn't physically possible for me to do.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," I whispered with a smile.

His answering smile was so big, it took up most of his face. And with that, he reached down and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

**Chapter 4 coming soon! In the mean time, review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You

BPOV

"Edward, if you do not stop, I'm going to smack you with this spoon," I laughed, smacking his hand away from the bowl filled with chocolate batter.

"But, Bellaaaa," he whined, dragging out my name, "it looks so good. The batter is the best part."

"I'm going to laugh if you end up getting salmonella," I said as I began stirring the ingredients again.

"Bella, I've ate this stuff for years. I eat cookie dough. I think I'll be okay," he said, hopping up on the counter next to the bowl. To prove his point, he reached down and scooped another finger into the batter before putting it in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you continue that, there won't be any batter left to make this cake," I said.

"Okay, I'll stop. Can I at least ice it since you won't let me do anything else?" he asked.

I sighed. "If it makes you happy."

He smirked and watched me in silence.

I was currently at Edward's apartment, obviously making a cake. It had been two weeks since Edward officially asked me to be his girlfriend. When he didn't have a game or a practice to go to, he was spending time with me. Of course, when the news caught wind of Edward Cullen no longer on the market, they went crazy. I laughed at the crazy headlines they made up, trying to figure out who the mystery girl was that had stolen Edward Cullen's heart. Most of the time, we spent our date nights at Edward's apartment and sometimes mine. It was hard to go out in public together because someone usually recognized Edward. It wasn't that Edward didn't want the papers to know who he was dating; he knew how I felt about having the attention put on me. I thought that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. He knew me so well.

He also didn't want papers to find out where I lived because he told me they would show up at my apartment to get a glimpse of me. I found that a little creepy, so we spent most of our days inside. When we did go out together, Edward always wore a baseball cap and Ray Bans that covered most of his face. So far, we haven't been discovered by anyone. We planned to keep it that way for a while.

We were spending another night at Edward's apartment. After eating dinner, Edward had decided he wanted to make a cake. He didn't have a reason, just that he wanted to make one. He was luck I knew how to make one from scratch, because he didn't have any premade batter.

I put the batter in a pan before sticking it in the oven and turning the timer on. I was fixing to wash the bowl and spoon until Edward stopped me.

"No! Bella, let me lick the spoon!" he said like a five year old.

I rolled my eyes at him and passed him the spoon, which he started to lick happily. While I scrubbed the bowl clean I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. When he finished with the spoon, he passed it to me.

"I think you pretty much cleaned it off," I said, taking it from him and cleaning it.

He sat and watched me clean the spoon before I set it out to dry. I walked over to where he was sitting and jumped up next to him. I couldn't help but giggle when I noticed some chocolate on the edge of his mouth.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

Without answering, I reached over and wiped it off his mouth before licking it off my own finger.

"Hey, I wanted that," he said childishly.

I laughed at him, kissing his cheek.

"How about a kiss instead?" I said rubbing my nose against his.

He chuckled, pulling me closer until our lips met. I could taste the batter on his lips as I began to suck on his bottom lip. He moaned, which sent a shiver down my spine. If he continued to that, I would end up jumping him soon. We hadn't done the 'deed' yet, but if he continued with his sexy noises, I had a feeling it wouldn't be too much longer we would.

I didn't know how long we sat there making out like two teenagers, but it wasn't until the timer on the oven went off that we pulled apart. Well, more like jumped apart. The timer scared us both, the only sound in the kitchen had been the sound of us kissing.

"You're much sweeter than the cake batter," he said, smiling a goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes at him before jumping down and grabbing oven mitts. I pulled open the oven door and reached in to grab the cake. I heard a groan from Edward and turned to look to see what caused him to do it. I blushed when I caught his eyes on my ass. When he saw that I caught him, he looked away quickly while his cheeks started turning pink. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Edward Cullen was just checking me out.

I closed the oven and set the cake on the stove top. Edward jumped down and came over behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Smells good, Bells," he said kissing my temple.

"You have to allow it to cool before you ice it down," I said.

"Why don't we go find something to watch while we wait for it to cool?" he said, pulling us towards the living room.

I giggled, allowing him to pull to the couch. We laid down, intertwining our legs together as we flipped through channels. We ended up watching an episode of _Friends_ to pass time. We didn't really pay attention to the show, more like paid attention to one another's' mouth. When we heard the credits roll on the episode, we pulled away from each other.

"I'll go check the cake," I said, pulling myself away from Edward reluctantly.

I heard him follow after me, as we headed into the kitchen. I lightly laid my hand on the cake, feeling the cake had cooled off enough to ice it down.

"It's ready," I said, turning to reach for the icing.

"Nope, I get to ice it, remember? Now get out while I work on my masterpiece," he said, turning my shoulders towards the living room.

I gaped at him. "But-"

"No buts. Now go watch tv or something," he said, swatting my butt lightly.

I gaped at him again, but walked towards the living room anyways. There was another episode of _Friends_ on, so I decided to watch it. I wasn't ten minutes into the show when I called for Edward.

"Eddie!" I yelled childishly, using the nickname he hated, "are you done yet?"

"No, Izzy," he yelled back just as childishly, using the nickname _I_ hated. I guess I deserved that.

"Be patient. I'm almost done, sweetheart," he said.

I sighed impatiently. It wasn't until the credits rolled on the episode I was watching that Edward called me into the kitchen. I practically ran to the kitchen when he called my name.

"Finally," I said, "I thought you would never finish."

I wen t to sit in one of the high standing chairs that were on the other side of the counter away from the kitchen. I tucked both of my legs under my bottom, leaning eagerly on my elbows. Edward chuckled at my eagerness. There was something off about his chuckle. It was slightly high pitched.

I raised an eyebrow when he brought it over to the counter with it covered up. I went to take the top off, only to have him grab my hand and stop me.

"A little patience, Bella. Now, do me a favor and turn around for a minute," he said.

I was curious, but listened to him. I turned in my seat waiting anxiously for him to hurry. I heard him take the top off before I heard something that sounded like a lighter.

"Did you buy candles?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. Hold on just a little longer," he said.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"You'll see in a minute, Bella," he said. His voice had a little waver in it that caused me to wonder what had made him sound so nervous all of a sudden.

"Okay you can look now," he said.

As soon as I turned around, I saw Edward had taken a few steps back. He had nervous expression on his face and was looking at me anxiously. I looked down at the cake that was lit up like a Christmas tree. It took me a minute to fully comprehend what I was seeing.

There, on top of the chocolate icing spelled out in lots of tiny candles, were four simple words.

_I love you Bella_

I didn't fully understand what I was seeing at first. It took me a minute to wrap the words around my head. He _loves_ me. Edward Cullen_ loves_ me, Bella Swan. I felt my mouth drop open and tears springs to my eyes. He fucking loves me.

When I didn't say anything, he started babbling on.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but Bella, it was love at first sight for me. I never believed in that shit until I met you. That day I saw you on that stretcher, I knew there was a reason _my_ homerun hit you. I never believed in fate and all that nonsense, but when I saw you for the first time, I finally did. I believed it was fate that brought us together. I've wanted to tell you how I felt since the moment I laid eyes on you. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I want you to know I love you so much, it hurts to think of not having you in my life. When you agreed to be my girlfriend, I felt like I could jump over the moon. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I have never ever felt this way about anyone else. You will always be the only girl I'll ever love this deeply. I don't care if it is too soon for me to be saying this, but I want you to know. I love you so much."

By the time he had finished his little proclamation, I had tears in my eyes. I could not grasp that Edward Cullen loved me.

Before he could freak out anymore, I grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him for a kiss. I pulled away before we could get too carried away.

"I love you, too. So much," I said, laying my forehead against his.

His eyes widened at my words.

"You do?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I do, you silly boy. I love you so much, Edward Cullen," I said again. Man, it felt a-fucking-mazing to say those words.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan," he whispered back.

I let go of his shirt before looking down at the cake again. I reached for my purse, pulling out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm taking a picture of the best cake that has ever been made. And may want to set it as my background," I said with a wink.

Edward chuckled while I snapped a quick picture. I put my phone back in my purse, before bending back over the cake.

"Who should blow the candles out?" I asked.

"Let's do it together," Edward suggested.

"Shouldn't we make a wish?" I said, pulling my hair out of the way.

Edward let his hand move a piece of hair out of my face.

"I have everything I need right here," he said, staring into my eyes.

When he said things like that, it was hard for me to focus on anything else.

"Together," I said, smiling. He nodded.

We counted down together, before blowing out every candle. Reaching down, I swiped some of the icing off the cake and wiped it on Edward's nose. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Bella!" he laughed, wiping off the icing.

I took a hold of his hand before he could wipe the icing off on a napkin. Bringing his finger to my mouth, I let my lips cover it, licking all of the icing off. I noticed with satisfaction that Edward shifted uncomfortably. Releasing his finger with a pop, I jumped down to find a knife to cut the cake.

"You are going to be the death of me, Bella Swan," he growled in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Do you want a piece?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"You're such a little tease," he said.

I took his comment as a yes and cut two pieces. I covered the top of the cake and turned to hand Edward his piece of cake. I jumped up on the counter, reaching for my own piece. He stopped me, setting his plate down. He lifted my plate up and picked up a fork. Stabbing a piece of cake, he held it out to me. I smiled before eating the cake off the end of the fork. I picked up a fork and did the same for him. We went back and forth, feeding each other a piece at a time. It was the most romantic thing we've done, besides the whole candles thing.

When we finished, Edward threw the plates away and came back over to me, nudging my legs apart to stand between them. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Thank you for the cake. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I said, laying my forehead against his.

He smiled that damn crooked smile at me. "Anything for the woman I love."

There's that word again. _Love._

The temperature between us changed suddenly causing the room to heat up twenty degrees. At least, that's what it felt like to us.

Edward's lips captured mine, causing me to taste the chocolate cake on his lips. His hands travelled from my hair, down my back, until they reached my ass. His hands snaked under me, suddenly pulling me against me. The friction it caused made me moan against his mouth. My legs immediately wrapped tightly around his waist.

I barely noticed him pick me up. I felt my back come in contact with a few walls until I felt it meet the golden comforter of Edward's huge bed. I was momentarily confused on how fast we got to his room. I guess I was just that immersed with the way Edward felt against me, that I barely noticed how he got us to the bedroom.

Edward hovered over me, rocking his hips against mine as he began to kiss my neck. The friction between us was driving me crazy.

"Bella," he rasped against my lips, "tell me to stop."

The problem was, I couldn't find myself to tell him to stop. This felt so right, I just couldn't tell him to stop. I wanted this, and I knew he did too. His obvious arousal gave proof that he wanted this as badly as I did.

"Make love to me, Edward," I whispered in his ear.

And he did. Over and over again.

**AW! Edward is so adorable! :) Chapter 5 on it's way!**


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Parents

BPOV

I smoothed out my skirt nervously. I checked my hair once again in the mirror, making sure there wasn't a hair out of place.

"Love, calm down. You look perfect," Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Easy for you to say. It's not my parents you're meeting," I said, closing the mirror on the visor.

We were currently on our just way outside of Chicago to Edward's parents' house. That's right, I was meeting his parents. For the first time. Fuck me….

"Bella, they'll love you," he said, kissing my hand.

"Sure, until my clumsiness decides to get in the way and I accidentally knock over an expensive family heirloom. Then they'll never allow you to ever see me again and I'll be known as the demon woman you dated for a short time," I said. Okay, I know I was being silly, but his was his fucking parents. If I didn't leave a good first impression, I would never get the stamp of approval. And that meant everything to me. Christmases would be horrible if his parents hated me.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Where you come up with these ridiculous ideas, I'll never know. But I love that about you."

I blushed, watching the scenery around us fly by.

"Bella, it will be fine, I promise. Would I ever take you somewhere if I thought it wouldn't be?" he asked.

"No, I guess not," I mumbled.

"Alright then. They'll love you, I promise," he said.

We pulled up next to a gigantic Victorian style house. I couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful sight in front of me. I looked like something right out of a fairytale.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward asked, appearing next to my door.

I jumped, not expecting him there.

"It's gorgeous," I said, taking his hand.

"Not as gorgeous as you," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed as he led me up the stairs. Without even knocking on the door, he walked right in, pulling me inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were made of glass, overlooking the forest surrounding the house.

Edward pulled me into what I assumed was the living room. There, standing next to a beautiful grand piano, was a couple that looked like they belonged on a runaway. I see where Edward got his amazing genes….

The man was tall, like Edward, with blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue, standing out on his face. He didn't look a day over forty, but had small laugh lines around his mouth. He was smiling at me, causing his eyes to crinkle up. The woman had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a bright green, the same exact shade as Edward's, and she stood an inch taller than me. The couple was embracing each other around the waist, both smiling brightly at us.

"Mom, Dad," Edward greeted them.

The woman let go of the man, pulling Edward into an embrace. I stood back awkwardly until she released him. The man clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Son, it's nice to see you again," the man said. His voice was almost as velvety as Edward's. Well, I know where Edward got that sexy voice from….

"And who is this?" the woman asked, laying her eyes on me.

Edward took my hand, pulling me to his side.

"Mom, Dad, this," he said wrapping an arm around my waist, "is my Bella."

Oh, the things he said. The way he said _my Bella_ made me want to jump him right there.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said shyly.

"Oh, please, sweetie. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen makes us feel so old. Neither of us aren't even forty-five yet. Call us Carlisle and Esme," Edward's mom said.

I nodded my head. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Esme pulled me into a hug. I stifled a gasp, wrapping my arms around her. Her touch reminded me of my mother….

"It's so nice to finally meet the girl that captured my son's heart," she said pulling away, but kept her arms around me, "You're all Edward talks about anymore."

"Moooom," Edward said in an embarrassed tone, dragging out her name.

"What? Am I wrong?" she asked innocently.

Edward sighed. "No, I guess not."

"That's what I thought," she said with a knowing smirk.

"Bro!" I heard a booming voice call from the stairs.

I jumped, turning to where the noise came from. There, bounding down the stairs, was a giant. Following him a gorgeous model. A gorgeous, _pregnant_ model.

Edward smiled, catching the giant's embrace, clapping a hand on his back. The blonde came to stand next to the giant, pulling Edward in for a hug. Edward laughed, laying hand on her stomach.

"How's my niece doing?" he asked the blonde.

"Kicking my insides out. I swear, when she's of age, she's joining a soccer team," the blonde said.

The giant saw me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yo, Eddie boy, who's the gorgeous gal standing next to Mom?" the giant asked, causing me to blush.

Edward walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I immediately relaxed into his embrace.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. And in her stomach is my niece that is due any day now," he said.

"Edward didn't tell us he was bringing a girl home," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed, hiding my face into Edward's arm. I heard a smack and Emmett asking what he did. I looked up to see Rosalie smiling softly at me.

"Sorry about him. He's annoying at times. Just ignore him," she said.

"Hey!" Emmett said, pretending to be offended.

"It's nice to meet you," I said shyly.

I held my hand out to Rosalie, who only laughed and grabbed my hand before pulling me into a hug. It was kind of hard since her stomach was between us, but I hugged her back. When she released me, I was caught up in a bear hug that knocked the breath out of me.

"Emmett, don't break my girlfriend!" Edward shouted.

I heard a hearty chuckle in my ear before I was released. I took a deep breath, almost collapsing into Edward's arms.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me worriedly.

I giggled, nodding my head. Esme started saying something to Emmett. I didn't catch it because I was looking around the room. My eyes caught the piano. I wondered who played….

"Do you play?" Esme asked. It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me.

"Oh, no. I wish, but I never learned. Is it yours?" I asked.

"Oh, heavens no. It's Edward's. He's been playing since he was four," she said.

I turned to Edward, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know he played the piano. His face was flushed with pink in embarrassment.

"You didn't tell her you played?" Esme asked him.

"Well, no. It never came up," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well play for her!" she said, shoving him lightly towards the piano.

He took hold of my hand, pulling me with him. He pulled me down next to him before settling his fingers on the keys. I watched in fascination as his fingers played the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. After a few minutes of playing, he transitioned into a softer melody.

"You inspired this one," he said.

I felt tears prick my eyes as the sweetest melody echoed throughout the house. I laid my head on his shoulder, listening to the soft melody. When he finished, I opened my eyes and caught him looking at me. Without hesitation, I reached up and caught his lips with mine. Before getting too carried away, we _were_ in his parents' house, we pulled away.

"They like you, you know," he said quietly.

I turned to see that we were all alone.

"They're all so nice," I said.

"And you were worrying over nothing," he said, tapping my nose with his finger.

I giggled before reaching for his hand. He intertwined our fingers tightly, pulling our hands into his lap.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother," I said accusingly.

He rubbed that back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, I just never thought to bring it up," he said.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. It must be nice having a sibling to grow up with," I said.

"Yeah, it is," he said with a far off look.

"How old is he?" I asked curiously.

"He's twenty-seven. My mom and dad were young when they had him. My mom was only fifteen and my dad was sixteen. He wasn't planned, obviously. But my parents couldn't bear to give him up or get an abortion. So, they got married while they were still in high school. Two years later, I was born," he said.

"Wow, that must have been hard. Raising two boys at such a young age," I said.

"Yeah, but they did a fucking good job. Anyone who told them otherwise got an earful from my grandmother Cullen. My dad's mother loved Esme and us. Sure, she thought Dad and Mom were too young to have us, but she gave them every little piece of advice she could think of. My great grandmother had her when she was sixteen," he said.

"Well, your parents did amazing. They've brought up a wonderful young man. He's beautiful, sexy, the sweetest gentleman I've ever met," I said, kissing his chin.

He groaned, tightening his hold on my waist.

"Bella, unless you want me to take you across this piano, I suggest you stop seducing me," he growled.

"Who, me?" I asked innocently, "No seducing here. Just speaking the truth."

He growled again before crashing his lips to mine. We were so lost in each other, we didn't notice Emmett enter the room.

"Hey, Eddie, Mom says lunch is re- My eyes! They burn!" Emmett squealed in a high pitched voice.

Edward and I jumped apart, shocked. I started patting my hair down from where Edward's hands were tangled in it. Edward started buttoning up the two buttons I managed to undo.

"Jeez, you two are worse than me and Rosie. And _that's_ saying something," Emmett said, walking back into the kitchen.

I blushed furiously, hiding my hair in Edward's chest. He chuckled lightly, stroking my hair.

"Come on, let's go eat," he said, pulling me up.

"So, Bella, where do you work?" Carlisle asked politely.

I swallowed my food before answering. "I work at a publishing company. I'm one of the managers there," I said, blushing at the attention that was on me.

"Really? That's amazing. How long have you been working there?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Two years. I started young, but they really needed someone. I just recently got the management job," I said.

"Well, that's good," Esme commented with a smile.

"So, where do your parents live?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, um…my dad lives in Forks, Washington. My mother died when I was ten. I went to live with my dad in Forks after she died," I said, looking down at my food.

"Oh that's horrible," I heard Esme gasp.

I felt Edward's hand grasp mine under the table. I looked up at him, noticing him giving me a worried glance. I smiled to reassure him.

"It's alright. I was young when it happened. I don't remember much about her. My dad always told me things about her, though. He got remarried though when I was eighteen," I said.

"Well that's nice. Do you like your step mother?" Esme asked.

"Mom," Edward said harshly. I squeezed Edward's hand in reassurance.

"It's fine, Edward. Yes, I love Sue. She's amazing for Charlie. It made me feel better when I left for college. I knew he would get fed since I wouldn't be there to cook for him," I said, smiling slightly.

"Well that's nice. She sounds like a sweet woman," she said.

"Well, I want to know how you two met," Emmett said suddenly breaking in on the conversation.

I looked at Edward and chuckled.

"It's kind of a funny story…." Edward said.

As Edward told them the story of how we met, I couldn't help but remember the day I met the most amazing man that ever walked into my life.

"…and here we are now," Edward finished.

"Edward, I can't believe you hit her with a baseball," Rosalie said, unable to control her giggles.

"It was an accident!" Edward tried to defend himself.

"Was it really? It sounds to me you were trying to invent a new way to pick up a girl," Emmett said, sending Edward a wink.

Edward groaned, slapping a hand across his forehead.

"Emmett, stop taunting your brother," Esme scolded lightly.

"Thank you, Mom," Edward said, smiling at her.

"Momma's boy," Emmett said between 'coughs'.

"Hey, I heard that!" Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Emmett.

Emmett put on an innocent face. I couldn't help but giggle at the sibling banter between the two.

"Emmett, stop teasing your brother. There's nothing wrong with being a Momma's boy," Esme said.

Edward groaned again. He turned to me, pulling me up from my chair.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house," he said, pulling me out of the room.

"More like the bed in your room," Emmett called after us, followed by a smack from Rosalie, most likely.

I blushed as Edward pulled me up the stairs. We went up three stories of stairs until we came to a single door on the third floor. Edward opened the door to reveal a tastefully done room. I walked in, noticing a black couch that was up against the window wall and a bed in the center of the room. There were double doors that opened up to a small balcony that hung above a small stream. One wall was covered in a huge cd collection. I looked around his room, taking everything in.

"Do you like music?" I teased, eyeing his collection.

"I guess you could say it was the only thing that helped relieve stress when I still lived here," he said.

I nodded my head and walked over to the bed, kicking off my shoes. I hopped on the bed that looked a lot like the one in Edward's apartment. Edward followed me, coming to sit down next to me. He grabbed me around the waist, pulling us down against the pillows. I laid my head against his chest and pulled my legs us and laid them over his. It was silent between us until he broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom?" he asked quietly. I sighed. I knew I would have to face this question sooner or later.

"She died when I was really young. I don't remember much about her. I do remember she was scatter brained and was only nineteen when she and my dad had me. They ran off to Vegas to get married at eighteen and had me a year later. I was still a baby when they divorced. Luckily, she still lived in Forks when she left my dad, because when I went to live with him, he wasn't a stranger to me," I said.

"How did she die?" he asked softly.

"Car crash. She was coming home from one of her new yoga classes she had decided to take up. A drunk driver hit her head on," I said quietly. I played with the button on Edward's shirt, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that at such a young age," he whispered after a moment of silence.

"Like I said, I was young so I barely remember her. Alice's mom sort of became my second mother. That's why Alice and I are so tight. Our mothers were best friends and had us at the same time. Alice and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We've been through everything with each other," I said.

"I'm glad you had her. She's a sweet girl. Jasper is just smitten with her," he said, smiling.

"She is just as smitten with Jasper. You know, all I've heard since we set them up is Jasper this and Jasper that and Jasper's favorite food," I said laughing at my friend's tiny obsession with her new boyfriend, if that's what he was.

"You think you got it bad, all I hear about is Alice, Alice, Alice. Where's my friend and what did she do to him?" he teased.

I laughed heartily at him. He was such a goofball.

"That's Alice for you," I said.

Edward laughed along with me. We sobered up a few minutes later. I sighed contently, snuggling up to Edward more.

"Go to sleep, beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm," I mumbled half asleep, "love you."

"Love you, too, sweet girl," he said, kissing my forehead.

With that, I fell asleep in the arms of this gorgeous man, in the room of his childhood.

**Chapter 6 coming soon! Please review! Edward would like for you to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Birthday

BPOV

"Bella, he's coming!" Alice yelled from the window by the front door.

"Then get your ass in here!" I yelled at her.

She came running into the living room where we had all the decorations set up. Turning off all of the lights in the apartment, we quickly hid in the darkness.

It was Edward's birthday, information I had to get from Edward's mother. Once I heard it was his birthday, I decided to throw him a surprise party. I invited his entire family, Alice and Jasper included. We were currently hiding out in mine and Alice's apartment, waiting for Edward to come in.

I whispered for everyone to be quiet, as I heard a knock on the door. When no one answered the door after a few minutes, I waited for Edward to use the key I gave him in case of emergencies. I guess he counted this as an emergency because not two seconds later, light flooded the hall way.

"Bella?" he called, stumbling in the dark apartment, "why are the lights off?"

I watched his dark form come into the doorway of the living room. His hand stumbled against the wall, searching for the light switch. As soon as he found it, he flipped it on.

"Surprise!" we shouted, jumping out from our hiding spots.

Edward stumbled back, slightly shocked at our appearance. I giggled, walking over to him and giving him a light kiss.

"Happy birthday, baby," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smirked down at me, "You little liar. You said there was emergency."

I pouted up at him with my puppy dog eyes, "Can you ever forgive me?"

He chuckled giving me a light kiss on my lips, "I guess I could just this once."

"Happy birthday, Eddie," Emmett said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Em," Edward said, ignoring Emmett's nickname for him.

The family came over, giving Edward his happy birthday wishes. I took the chance, while he was surrounded by his family, to go grab his birthday cake out of the fridge. I had ordered a cake that was in the shape of a baseball stadium, Chicago Cubs stadium to be more specific. Cliché, I know. I quickly lit all twenty-six candles before heading towards the living room.

"Happy birthday to you…." I sang, carrying the cake carefully.

Everyone joined in as we sang to Edward. When we finished, he closed his eyes like a little kid and blew out the candles. There were cheers around us as he swooped in quickly to give me a quick kiss.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake…"Emmett chanted over and over.

I laughed at his childish behavior, setting the cake down on the coffee table next to the plates.

"No, Edward gets the first piece," I said, smacking Emmett's hand away as he reached for the piece I just cut. He pouted at me while I handed the piece to Edward.

Once everyone had a piece of cake, we all sat around, laughing and talking. I giggled as I listened to the many stories of Edward when he was little, much to his embarrassment. When we finished eating, we sat Edward down and gave him his presents.

Esme and Carlisle got him an Ipad, which he adored instantly. He had wanted one for a while. Emmett and Rosalie got him bunch of cds of classics he always listened to. Alice and Jasper got him a new glove, Jasper claiming his old one was falling apart. Then it was my turn.

I went to the bedroom, grabbing my present I got for him. It was hard finding something for someone who had almost everything….

Walking back in with my present in tow, I felt his eyes following my every move. Handing it to him quickly, he took it with a smile. I sat on the armrest of the couch next to him, waiting for him to unwrap my present. I bit my lip as he unraveled it from underneath the paper.

He stared at it for a moment, letting his fingers glide over the glass lightly. He looked up at me with a smile on his face. I had gotten him a picture frame with the day we met engraved at the bottom with _I love you_ underneath it. In the frame was the first picture we ever took together.

"I love it. It's perfect," he said. I smiled, relaxing as he pulled me down to kiss me softly. A throat clearing, most likely Emmett's, pulled us apart.

When everyone was gone, Edward and I found ourselves in the kitchen, cleaning everything up. Alice and Jasper were gone for the night on a date, leaving the apartment to Edward and myself.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday, Bella. This one is definitely the best birthday by far," he said as he rinsed the dishes off.

I laughed, splashing him with soapy water. "You're so cheesy."

"Hey, now I'm all wet," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, poor baby," I mocked him with a pout.

"But I'm your baby," he said, pulling my face towards his.

"Edward!" I squealed, "you're hands are wet!"

I jumped away from him, pulling a dish rag towards my face so I could dry it off. He smirked at me, reaching for me again. He caught me around the waist, getting my clothes wet on contact.

"Edward, now I'm all wet," I said.

"Well, it's not like you'll be keeping those clothes on all night. I do have a second part to my present, don't I?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk, "But if you continue to get me wet you won't get your other present."

He raised an eyebrow in question. Before I could react, he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed, smacking my hands his back. I had to admit, this position gave me a nice view of his ass…

"Edward Cullen, put me down right this instant!" I yelled, smacking his adorable bottom.

He laughed and started walking down the hall.

"Oh, I'll drop you, Bella," he said. Before I could see where I was, I was set down in the tub. The tub?

Edward reached behind me, turning the shower on before taking the head and spraying me in the face with it.

"Edward!" I squealed, trying to block my face of the onslaught of cold water.

He laughed at my weak attempts to block my face. Grabbing his shirt blindly, I pulled him in the tub with me. Not expecting me to pull him in, he fell over, losing his balance. Using it to my advantage, I snatched the shower head from him, wetting him down immediately.

"Bella!" he yelled, trying to fight the water off his face.

"Who's laughing now, Mr. Baseball Player?" I teased, laughing at him.

"Okay, okay! Truce! I give up," he yelled.

I giggled and reached over to turn the shower off. He wiped the excess water out of his eyes before turning to look at me with a pout.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You're the one who started it. You brought me to the tub," I said.

I watched him move to get up, loving the way his muscles flexed under his wet shirt. He extended his hand, helping me out of the tub. I let him lead me to my bedroom, closing the door behind us. The temperature change immediately.

"Can I have my other birthday present now?" he asked, coming over and whispering in my ear.

I held back a moan as his warm breath washed across my ear.

"I don't think you deserve," I said, breathlessly.

"Please, Bella. It's been a while since I've gotten to love you fully," he said, pulling our hips together.

"It's only been three days," I said with a laugh, covering up the way his body felt against mine.

"Three damn long days," he said in a lust filled voice.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my mouth then.

"You're impossible," I said, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

He smiled victoriously, helping me pull his shirt over his head. He brought my face to his, joining our lips immediately.

"You love me anyways," he said against my lips.

He was right. He may be annoying and pushy at times, but I loved him for it and nothing would make me stop.

**Sooooo I'm sure by now most of us has heard about KStew cheating RPattz with her SWATH director. Yes it's been confirmed, no the photos aren't photoshopped (sadly), yes KStew has already come out and apologized for her actions. Let me tell you about my view of cheaters. They are cowards. My respect for KStew as a person is gone, although my respect for her as an actress is still intact. It's her personal life and it should not tie in with her job because she is a good actress. That does not make this right though. When I first heard the news break, I was hoping for her part the story was false. But unfortunately, it's not. She can apologize as many times as she wants, but she is going to be hated throughout the Twilight community. Because hello, she CHEATED on Rob? For what, to get a little action from some old creep who's MARRIED by the way and has two children. I'm not saying he is more at fault than Kristen, because they should share the same amount of blame. They knew what the hell they were doing. But it makes it worse because he was married with children. Coming from a family who had a parent cheat on the other, I lose complete and utter respect for cheaters. I guess we should have seen it coming because didn't she dump her old boyfriend for Rob? I honestly think Rob should just walk away from her now before it happens again. But I also don't want him too, because let's face it, they are REALLY cute together. He is hopelessly in love with her, you can obviously tell. If she truly loves him and wants him to stay with her, she better buy some knee pads for all the grovelling on the floor she'll be doing for the next couple of months to prove herself a second chance. I just hope for her sake, Rob is a very forgiving person. I believe it'll be a miracle if they survive this very big pothole in the road. All I can say of this, if they do break up, I hope Taylor is ready for some awkward picture taking at premieres by getting stuck between the two of them. Let's just hope for the best of the two, Twilighters. Hopefully Rob can forgive her ass and they'll just get past this...Good luck Kristen! You're going to need it because you messed up big fucking time!**

**I'll be updating soon :)**


End file.
